Fighting For The Most Precious Feeling
by butterflies4ever
Summary: ONE-SHOT! E+T! Tomoyo is about to lose all hope when Eriol is put in hospital, Sakura and Syaoran are in Hong Kong and she's stuck with an overflow of being a fashion designer. How does Tomoyo deal with her boyfreind being in hospital? E+T and a lil S+S.


                                        **Fighting for The Most Precious Feeling**

****

SL:  Hey!  A one-shot fic about Eriol and Tomoyo!  I haven't done a SINGLE story on them, so I decided to write this.  Right now, I SHOULD be working on "Snow Love", but needed a break and thought of this.  Review and tell me if you like it and after I finish Snow Love, I could write another E+T Story.  Kay?  R/R!

Tomoyo blinked away the tears as she drove towards the hospital.  For the past months he had fought hard and it was about to end.  It couldn't end just like that.  She loved him and he couldn't go.  She gulped as she raced towards the entrance of the hospital and checked in.  Getting on the elevator, she went down a hall and slowly entered a bright room.  He was lying quietly on the bed breathing slowly and heavily.  

"Eriol…don't die." Tomoyo sniffed as tears started to poor down her face sitting beside him.  He smiled at her weakly.

"I love you and nothing can stop us from being apart.  Not even death.  Don't cry, Tomoyo.  Your beautiful and nothing should stop you from smiling."  Tomoyo sniffed and nodded.

"Good girl.  Don't worry about me.  I'll be fine."  Tomoyo soon left to go home.  In the car, the memories came flooding back like ocean waves.

~~~***One Year Ago***~~~

Schoolyard sounds wafted around the school as four friends sat under a Cherry Blossom Tree.  Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran were all 18 and 19 and in their last year of high school.

"9 days until we graduate!  And it's a Friday!  Life couldn't be ANY better!" Sakura sighed happily, leaning against her fiancée Syaoran.  He had proposed to her at one of his soccer games about three months ago.  The Clan was delighted to have the CardMistress in the Clan and were planning the wedding already.  They were planning it for the summer they graduate.  

Tomoyo and Eriol had been dating for a while also.  Tomoyo looked around the yard.  Teenagers were everywhere wearing the Seiju High School Uniforms and acting happier then they had all year.  Posters and banners were plastered everywhere reminding them of the Prom coming up the day before they graduated.  Tomoyo was happy to be with Eriol. She loved him so much and he showed her that their was more to him then just being the reincarnation of Clow Reed.  Two years ago he had dated Mizuki Kaho until she broke up with him and told him it was for the best, before moving back to England.  He decided to stay in Toemedo and soon asked Tomoyo out.  She learned a lot and had even put her camera down much more to be with him.

"Tomoyo?  Earth to Tomoyo?" Sakura said waving her hand in front of her face.  Tomoyo shook her head dazed.

"Huh?  Ohhh...sorry.  What?"

"Me and Syaoran are going out for some ice cream.  You wanna come?"

"Nah.  Eriol and me were going to head back to my place.  I have some planning to do for the prom."

Sakura smiled and nodded before running after Syaoran.

The two picked up their things and headed for the Daidouji Mansion.  

~~~***End Flashback***~~~

Tomoyo turned on the windshield wipers as rain started to pour down.  She was supposed to pick up Sakura and Syaoran at the airport in an hour.  Following the crazy signs she eventually ended up at the right pick up area.  Parking her car she ran inside and sat down close to their gate.  Thoughts came flooding back of what happened after.

~~~***Flashback***~~~

Tomoyo and Eriol sat at a table in her room, papers, markers, posters, and forms spread out everywhere.

"So we have the music DJ, and the cake and food coordinator lined up.  Me, you, Sakura and Syaoran are decorating on Wednesday and the prom the next day.  I have mine and Sakura's dress done.  Eriol…do you and Syaoran have your suits yet?"  

"Yea, me and Syaoran went and got them yesterday." Eriol responded as he read one of the forms.  

"Great!  So we're done!  All the posters will be finished and hung up tomorrow and can you give the forms to the office tomorrow morning?" Tomoyo asked handing him the pile.

"Sure." Eriol said stuffing them in his backpack.  The maid came in and dropped off some tea and snacks.

"Miss Daidouji, your mother has gone on a business meeting to Hong Kong and will be returning next Tuesday." Tomoyo nodded and dismissed her.

Tomoyo sighed and looked at the clock.  It was only 5.  "Wanna stay the night?  It gets so lonely.  I'll get someone to bring up dinner later and we can watch a movie."

"Sure."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course…I'm fine.  Just a light headache."

"Awww…my poor Eriol." Tomoyo smiled kissing his forehead.  He smiled as she grabbed his hand leading him to her home theatre in her room.  

The following week was filled with bizarre rumours, crazy teachers, and hyper teens.

When Wednesday night came Tomoyo and Eriol met Sakura and Syaoran at gym.  Caterers and music crews quietly set up different things around the gym as Sakura climbed up a ladder to hand up some streamers.

"I don't see why we don't just use the Sakura Cards." Syaoran said holding the ladder.

"Not till everyone else leaves, Sakura said as the DJ put down the last speaker and handed Tomoyo a form to sign before leaving.  The caterers soon left also.  Jumping down Sakura whipped out the Create Card and her wand and soon the gym was filled with a perfect scenario for the prom.

~~~***End Flashback***~~~

Sakura and Syaoran walked through the doors holding a girl and a boy's hand and smiled seeing Tomoyo.

"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura said running up to her friend.

"Hey!  It's great to see you again.  And who are these two cuties!" Tomoyo squealed looking at the twins as they held onto their parent's leg.

"This is Chloe and this is Brett.  They're one years old.  And Yelen already wants them training!" Sakura laughed, picking up Chloe.  They were adorable the least to say.  

"Come on…I told Eriol we'd be back in the morning so we can go back to the mansion, and get something to eat.  I'm starving!"  Tomoyo smiled.  She tried to be enthusiastic.  But when her boyfriend was dieing in hospital it didn't help much.  She had every right to be miserable.  

~~~***Flash Back***~~~

The night was magical.  Sakura had a long strapless pink dress and Tomoyo had a purple matching one.  Syaoran and Eriol looked the cutest to the girlfriends/fiancées.  Sakura and Tomoyo were meeting them at the school and they happily got dropped off and ran inside as fast as they could on the heels.  Syaoran and Eriol stood at the doors smiling.  Handing a rose to Tomoyo, Eriol led her into the gym.  It was still beautiful and magical.  Couples were dancing around the gym and a slow song was playing.

"Care to dance my fair Tomoyo?" Eriol asked taking the rose and carefully placing it in her hair.  She smiled and nodded.  Leading her towards the dancing crowds she wrapped her arm s around his neck and he placed his hands are her hips.  Syaoran and Sakura were also dancing nearby.  Near the end of the night, Tomoyo and Sakura were dead tired.

"And…now...time to announce the Prom King and Queen!" a girl said bouncing up on stage.  

"And this year it's...Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiirigiwaza!" the girl said cheerfully.  Tomoyo gasped as they walked up onto the stage and the two crowns were given to them.  

~~~***End Flashback***~~~

Tomoyo yawned and parked the car in the garage and led them inside.  Brett and Chloe sat at the table and ate as the three adults talked and ate.  

"So…how's Eriol been doing lately?" Sakura asked.

"Well…he's been doing alot better and he's responding to treatments…I'm just really worried…" Tomoyo said biting her lip.  Sakura nodded and frowned.  She hated to see her friend like this.

"Don't worry, he'll get better soon!  I just know it!"

(SL:  Betchya'll wanna know what he has…just wait!)

~~~***Flashback***~~~

Tomoyo woke up and smiled.  It was two months later.  School was over and Sakura and Syaoran had moved to Hong Kong.  That Saturday, Eriol and her were going to Hong Kong for Sakura's and Syaoran's wedding.  Tomoyo was ready to rip off Syaoran's head, when he said she was unable to make Sakura's wedding dress.  She sighed.  It was only Monday and she had the rest of the week to get through before the wedding.  She was so anxious and wanted it to come.  She was leaving Friday though, to spend time with her friends before the wedding.  

"Tomoyo? Helloooo?"  Eriol said waving his hand in her face.  

"Huh?  Oh sorry…just thinking of the wedding." Tomoyo smiled at her boyfriend, getting out of bed and towards her closet.  

"Tomoyo, can we cancel our movie date?  I'm really not feeling well…" Eriol said.

"Awww, sure.  Feel better!" Tomoyo said before Eriol trudged out of the room.

~~~***End Flashback***~~~

Brett and Chloe were escorted to their rooms before Tomoyo and Sakura came back down to the living room.

"So, do you guys want to bring Chloe and Brett to the hospital tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and shrugged.  "It doesn't really matter…the kids want to meet Eriol, but this isn't really a good time.  We promised some other time, so maybe we should just leave them.  I think Touya's going to be at his apartment, so I can phone him and ask him to watch them." Sakura said reaching for the phone.  Tomoyo nodded as the flashback came back.

~~~***Flashback***~~~

Tomoyo plopped down on the seat beside the window.  Eriol following stuffed two small bags in the compartment above and sat down on the seat.  

"Aren't you excited?  We finally get to see Sakura and Syaoran!  I can't wait!" Tomoyo squealed happily bouncing in her seat.  Eriol smiled and bucked up as the plane ascended into the air.  

By the time the couple reached Hong Kong, Eriol and Tomoyo were both fast asleep.  As it landed, Tomoyo woke up and shook her boyfriend awake before grabbing their bags and getting off the plane.  In the crowd of people, reporters and cameras were awaiting.  Tomoyo sighed and pushed though them, Eriol ahead of her as lights flashed and reporters asked questions.  Sakura and Syaoran were waiting at the end.  Sakura squealed as she hugged her best friend and Eriol just nodded to Syaoran.  

~~~***End Flashback***~~~

The next morning Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran dropped off Chloe and Brett and Touya's apartment and continued on to the hospital.  

"Tomoyo…are you sure you should be driving?" Syaoran said looking at Tomoyo's white hands as she gripped the wheel.  

"I'm fine." Tomoyo said forcing the tears back.  She didn't want to cry.  She had enough crying.  She blinked a few times.  "I'll be okay, Syaoran." Syaoran nodded disbelieving but sat back.

Once at the hospital Tomoyo checked with the attendant who shook her head.  "Sorry hunny.  He's gone…" Tomoyo broke down.  "No!  He's fine, Ms. Daidouji!  He was brought home this morning.  I think her name was Makurya or something and she had a little black stuffed cat with her."

Tomoyo looked up and smiled.  "Nakura and Spinel Sun!" Tomoyo ran out.  Sakura just smiled at the nurse and took some papers she handed to her before running after Tomoyo with Syaoran.

~~~***Flashback***~~~

Three Months After…

Tomoyo sighed and threw the paper away.  Her boyfriend was in hospital, she was the hottest fashion designer in Japan and her best friends were married yet in Hong Kong.  How much more frustrating could that get?  She had loved the weddings with its eloquent food, luxurious and fashionable clothing and the gorgeous hall where Sakura and Syaoran were having the wedding.  Tomoyo was busy making brides maid dresses to match Sakura's wedding dress and had hardly any time to be with her friend, yet she was busy enough making plans or cancelling others.  Syaoran and Eriol had meetings with the clan so Meilin was basically great company and a lot of help to Tomoyo. The wedding was beautiful lasting for hours with the Clan and there speeches.  

Tomoyo smiled and the thought as she looked down at her sketchbook. Looking across the table she looked at the bulletin board covered with pictures of the four of them before, during and after the wedding.  She had the wedding saved on tape to and was all over the news.  She frowned.  During the time period they were there Eriol was always tired, and complained about a fever, soar throat or headache and pains.  She had suggested a doctor, but he had shrugged it off.  When they had gotten back and were to be picked up by Nakura, he had fainted right there.  He was admitted into the hospital saying he had cancer.  She had fainted as soon as she found out and Nakura had taken her home and picked her up the next morning to see Eriol.  He looked so weak and helpless lying on the bed.  She hated seeing him like that and dreaded going because she knew it pained Eriol to see her helpless and crying and knew that it wasn't good for her to worry him like that.  One day she had left early to pick up Sakura and Syaoran as a nurse entered the room to take some checkups.  He had looked less paler and was able to get out of bed and walk after what seemed like eternity to Eriol.

  
~~~***End Flashback***~~~

Tomoyo bounced around in the front seat after Syaoran had took her keys and made him drive faster to the Hiirigiwaza mansion.

"Okay.  These papers said that after you left yesterday she went to check on him and said that the cancer was all gone!" Sakura said surprised. 

"But how could it disappear like that?  I had basically lost hope for him!" Tomoyo said hating to admit it.  

"It couldn't of…especially when he was…" Sakura trailed off as she got out of the car and saw the Hope card glowing in front of her.  She smiled and took the card whispering a thank-you.  Tomoyo squealed with happiness and running into the mansion almost bowling over Nakura.

"Tomoyo!  We were expecting you!  Master Eriol is all better!" Nakura said holding a tray of goodies.  Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran anxiously followed Nakura to the living room.  He smiled and waved as Tomoyo's eyes filled with tears.  She ran over and jumped in his arms and hugged him.

"I've missed you so much!" Tomoyo cried into his shoulder.  

"I've missed you to Tomo." He said hugging her back.

Eriol welcomed Sakura and Syaoran back as they sat down on the couch.  Tomoyo stayed on Eriol's lap refusing to let go of his hand.  

"I thought I was going to lose you forever." Tomoyo said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Never lose _hope_ my dear Tomoyo." She looked up to see his famous trademark grin.

"You…you summoned the hope card!" he nodded.

"Ashiteru Eriol!" Tomoyo whispered.

"Ashiteru Tomoyo.  Ashiteru always and forever."

SL:  AND that…ends the story.  Awww!  So sweet!  Should I write more Eriol and Tomoyo stories…or was that did that just suck?  Oh well!  Please continue reading and reviewing.  ***sigh*  **Back to Snow Love for me!  Ja ne!

~SakuraandLiforever

~Princess Sarah


End file.
